1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a power semiconductor module having at least one bipolar semiconductor element and an MOS semiconductor element arranged in a cascade circuit.
2. Discussion of Background
For the drive of bipolar power semiconductor elements, there are known combinations with low-voltage high-current MOSFETs, in which the load current of the bipolar power semiconductor is commutated on de-energization to the drive connection. The most well-known arrangement of this type is the cascade circuit, the fundamental construction and mode of action of which are described, for example, in the German book "Lexikon der Elektronik" (Dictionary of Electronics) Friedrich Vieweg-Sohn Braunschweig/Wiesbaden 1983, pp. 228 and 229. Field-controlled thyristors (FCTh), GTO thyristors or (Darlington) transistors can be employed as a bipolar power semiconductor.
The essential advantages of the cascade circuits consist in that the drive of the switch takes place with low energy consumption by means of the MOS gate of the power MOSFET, and high switching speeds and frequencies can be achieved.
However, the latter requires a compact construction, adapted to the high switching speeds and frequencies, with defined wiring between the components of the cascade.